A Series of Random Musical Prompts
by MattsyKun
Summary: Just what the title says. Set iTunes on shuffle and write a fanfic, that's what I'll do! Set between This Light, the Will of the Heart, I See and my new fanfic, Blades of Winter's Past. From angst to humor, it has it all!
1. Spiritual Bond

_**Spiritual Bond**_

**A/N: Just wanted to write a one-shot for Sakana and Toshiro. If you haven't read **_**This Light, the Will of the Heart, I See**_**, you won't really get this. Since I'm home alone all afternoon, I gotta have something to do… This takes place between that fanfic and the new one I will have posted soon, **_**Blade's of Winter's Past**_**.**

**By the way, there's a humorous version of this fanfic coming out. Thanks to my friend Ria for inspiring that one xD**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs in this fanfic, nor do I own Bleach. I own Sakana, and that's pretty much it.**

_**XxXxXxX**_

He tossed.

He turned.

His brow furrowed.

Sweat dripped down his forehead.

His hands clenched around the sheets, a low cry in his throat.

His breath came in gasps.

Tears came from his eyes.

And with a scream, he awoke.

He sat up, panting heavily, brushing tears from his eyes. Ice covered the entire room, the desk, the sheets, everything.

The spot next to him felt so empty.

Ever since the war, he couldn't bear to be away from her. It was as if part himself, part of his very soul, was missing. He had nightmares every time she left, nightmares of what could happen to his partner, to his comrade, to his lover, to his best friend.

He stood on the ice-coated floor, his own breath coming out in puffs. He stood next to the window, gazing out at the starry sky. His entire body trembled from that horrible nightmare…

"Master."

He didn't turn his head; he knew who was speaking to him. He felt an icy hand on his shoulder, but the tension didn't leave his body.

"She will return safely."

_How can I be sure? _He thought to himself, falling to his knees, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand clutching the windowsill. _How can I be sure she will be safe?_

"You need to relax. I understand how it feels, to miss something important to you." The icy spirit said. he remained on his knees, a combination of sweat and tears dripping down his face. He knew what his eternal partner said was true; when they themselves had clashed swords, they both had felt a feeling of loss, of sadness. The icy spirit faded away, and the door opened.

"Toshiro?"

He looked up, and saw his other half, standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face. She hated to leave him; it hurt her as well…

"Sakana…"

"Toshiro, what's wr—"

He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, resting his head on hers. She leaned into his embrace, and he hugged her tightly.

"Toshiro…"

She reached into his mind, into his subconscious, and he let out a strangled whimper, his grip on her tightening. With a gasp, she withdrew, reaching up and stroking the white mess of hair that she loved so much.

"Shiro-kun… I…" She wasn't sure what to say to him. He kissed her cheek, releasing her from his grip. He laid back on the bed, staring at her. She understood, and tried to get on the bed with him, but slipped on the ice and almost fell.

"I…"

"Don't worry about it." She said, concentrating her reiatsu and melting the ice only around the bed. She lay down next to him, her head on his chest. His beating heart slowed to a form of normalcy, and he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Promise me, that even if we get separated… Even if something happens…"

"Mmm. I promise." She said, reading his mind. He hugged her close, the icy reiatsu and fiery reiatsu combining into one.

And once again, they fell into a deep slumber, the way they were supposed to be.

The next morning, they awoke, and life continued the way it was supposed to.

_Even if something happens, promise you will not let go._


	2. Chihuahua

_**Chihuahua**_

**A/N: decided to make this a one-shot drabble prompt thingy! With random iTunes music! I put this baby on shuffle, and write a one-shot about it with Sakana and Toshiro! Kinda fills in the 23 years between stories xD Whatever works, I always say!**

**If you want me to write a drabble prompt thingy, just send me a song title (and a link because I have odd musical tastes) and I'll write something… I can write almost all genres except horror, which I'm working on right now. LOL.**

**If you don't recognize the title of this song, they used it for ****Beverly Hills Chihuahua****.**

**XxXxXxX**

His eye twitched.

He stared, exasperated.

She held it in the palm of her freaking _hand_…

"Isn't it cute?"

There was absolutely _no freaking way…_

"No."

"Whaaaat?"

"But—Taichou!"

No—he was not going to have both of them nag at him about it…

In Sakana's palm sat a tiny white Chihuahua. Where she got it, Toshiro didn't know, and didn't care to know.

He wanted it gone.

Curiosity caught him; he reached out to pet it.

It growled.

And then it made the most annoying noise in the world.

"YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP!!!!" It barked. Toshiro drew back, leaping back in alarm.

"Toshiro!" Sakana scolded, setting the… _thing_ down on the table and smacking his head (Think the famous DiNozzo slap), "You scared him!"

"What the hell did I do to scare him?" He snapped back. The dog and Rangiku watched the couple argue about the Chihuahua before it leapt off the desk and bit Toshiro's ankle.

"AUGH! Damn mutt!"

"YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP!!!" It barked. Toshiro's eye twitched and he instinctively struck out his leg, narrowly missing the annoying dog.

"Shut the hell up!" Toshiro snarled.

It snarled back.

He glared.

It glared back.

He made a face.

It made a face back.

"Grr.."

"YAP YAP YAP!" It said, going over to his leg.

It raised its leg.

Toshiro's eyes widened in horror.

Birds fluttered away from the 10th division office as an angry cry and an explosion of reiatsu shook the walls. Byakuya and Rukia, who happened to be passing by, gave the office a confused look.

"…" Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that… Hitsugaya-taichou, nii-san?" Rukia asked as they continued on their way.

Toshiro held up the annoying beast by the scruff by its tiny neck, his eye twitching, holding a freshly peed-on tabi in the other hand.

"I want it gone. NOW. Find somewhere for it. It cannot stay here."

"Aw, but he's so cute, taichou! You're mean!" Rangiku pouted.

"The damn thing just peed on my foot. GET RID OF IT." He snarled. The Chihuahua bit his finger, and he dropped it.

"YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP YAP!" It said angrily before dashing out the door. Rangiku and Sakana chased after it, calling out "Chihuahua-kun!" in an attempt to call it back.

"I hate Chihuahuas." Toshiro growled before taking off his other shoe so he wouldn't look _too_ mismatched when he went to the meeting later.


	3. Somebody's Watching Me

_**Somebody's Watching Me**_

**A/N: My friend found the techno version of this song that they use in the Geico commercials on Geico's website. The full version. So I'm listening to it now and singing along to it while typing… which takes a lot of concentration. I'm singing what I type, and typing what I sing. xP (dead)**

**Horror movies are the lulz.**

**XxXxXxX**

Toshiro looked around, feeling as if someone was watching him. A certain song came to mind. Damn Sakana and the iPod Kurosaki had bought her for Christmas. He stopped, looking around. He couldn't tell if someone was masking their reiatsu, or what. Shrugging, but keeping an eye out, he continued towards the place that Kurosaki and Byakuya had told him to meet. A guy's night, filled with one trip to the onsen and horror movies. Granted, Toshiro was not a huge fan of the horror genre, but after watching B-Rated horror movies like Dark Floors with Sakana and Kurosaki, he had learned to laugh at them. (Oh, the irony… guess he won't like the sequel, then.)

**A/N: DO NOT WATCH DARK FLOORS! TWO HOURS OF YOUR LIFE YOU WILL NEVER GET BACK!**

As he walked to the east side of the Seireitei, he felt it again. That feeling that a pair of eyes, or more, were digging into his back. He quickened his pace until he saw Kurosaki's bright orange hair.

"You okay, Toshiro? You looked freaked out." Kurosaki said, once again disregarding any respectful terms.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, and it feels like somebody's watching me."

"Like the song." Byakuya snorted. The two stared at him, "What. I listen to music, too."

Now disturbed by the fact that THE Byakuya Kuchiki listened to music, the trio shunpo'ed off to the onsen.

Once they relaxed on the onsen, Toshiro felt so relaxed. Eventually a few more guys came, Renji, Gin, and Izuru (remember Gin came back?). They all relaxed in the onsen, feeling all the stress of paperwork and training wash away.

Yet Toshiro still felt eyes on him.

Unbeknownst to him, hidden in the bushes, the FSA (Female Shinigami Association) was spying on the guys in the hot spring.

"Is this right?" Nanao hissed. Rukia shrugged.

"Yachiru wanted us to get pictures of them like… this, so we have to do our duty."

"This feels wrong, yet… kinky at the same time." Sakana mused as she watched her Toshiro. Amaya smacked Sakana upside the head.

"Can't you think of anything else but your sex drive?"

"Sure. Food, my division, my friends, and my bedroom." She smirked. Amaya sighed. Her best friend was hopeless.

Eventually Ukitake and Shunsui joined, resulting in Nanao leaving and coming back with a tampon stuck up her nose. Sakana and Amaya rolled over laughing quietly as they continued to watch the men in the onsen.

"Shiro-kun, I thought you didn't like horror." Ukitake asked. Toshiro opened one eye to look at the other white-haired captain.

"When you watch horror movies with Sakana and Kurosaki, it's actually quite amusing."

"_Damn straight! Saw V was epically hilarious!"_ Hyourinmaru chorused tiredly in his mind. The Zanpakuto spirit did not like the hot onsen, and wanted Toshiro to leave as soon as possible.

"Saw V was a bloodbath. I have no idea why Sakana and Amaya were laughing the entire time." Toshiro grumbled to Hyourinmaru.

"Hey, don't you have to be 17 to watch rater R movies?" Ichigo joked. The temperature in the onsen would have dropped if it wasn't so hot (and affecting Toshiro's power to lower the temperature). Toshiro simply settled for glaring at the vice-captain and growling.

"Hey, it's been bugging me… doesn't it feel like we're being watched?" Renji asked, looking over in the general direction of the girls hiding in the bushes. Byakuya and Ukitake began to move over to them.

"Abort! Abort!" Sakana shouted, throwing a random smoke bomb Nemu had swiped from Mayuri for her. The entire onsen was covered in smoke, confusing the men.

"(cough cough gufwaa!)" went Ukitake. Shunsui patted him on the back… or what he thought was him. Turns out he was patting a rock.

"I can't see a thing!" Renji cried out, reaching out and touching someone.

"Ah, Renji, didn't know ya were inta that sorta thing…" Gin chuckled, although very disturbed at being molested by Renji.

"GAAAH! I-I'm sorry, Ichimaru-taichou!"

"(gwubb glub glub) Help!" Toshiro shouted, loosing his balance and almost drowning. Izuru grabbed the captain's hand and pulled him up.

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Toshiro grumbled.

Sakana and Amaya watched the chaos unfold below them while standing on a roof. The two girls gave each other a high five, grinning hugely.

"Onsen picture for Shinigami calendar… success!"

**A/N: This is based on the truth with me and my friends. We laughed during Saw V, we laughed during Dark Floors… horror movies amuse us. Except for White Noise and Paranormal Activity. Scary shit right there. xD**


	4. Beautiful Girls

_**Beautiful Girls (Sean Kingston Version, although there are references to the Jojo version)**_

**A/N: While typing Somebody's Watching Me, I got the idea for this because the song came on iTunes. The guys had their night out, now it's the girl's turn!**

**XxXxXxX**

"Girl's Night Out? Lovin' it!" Sakana cheered as she read the note the little bird had given her. The bird, a tiny female eagle named Hisa, cheeped happily and hopped on her shoulder.

"Ichigo, make sure you finish the paperwork and clean up that mess in the corner!" Sakana said cheerfully, putting her haori on and brushing her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Where are you going?" He said, groaning mentally about the workload he would be left with.

"Girl's night out! See ya!" And with that, Sakana was gone.

Ichigo hit his head on the desk. After the guy's night out disaster at the onsen, they had watched Paranormal Activity (Ukitake had somehow gotten a bootleg copy of it, which made the guys wonder) and almost crapped their pants. At the end Toshiro was hugging Ichigo, Ichigo was hiding behind Byakuya, Byakuya was shaking nervously and almost hyperventilating, Gin and Izuru were crying into each other's shoulders, Ukitake had a coughing fit, Shunsui hid his fear behind his hat while trying to help Ukitake, and Renji had fainted.

Never again.

Sakana whistled as she met the girls by the Senkaimon. "Ready, girls?"

It was a girl's night out with Sakana, Amaya, Hana (who seemed to fit into her position as 9th division captain perfectly), Nemu, Yachiru, Rangiku, Soifon, Nanao, Isane, Rukia, and Unohana. Their night would comprise of shopping in Karakura (a rarity for them), then returning to the Seireitei to watch sappy sad romance, which was all of their secret weaknesses, even Soifon.

The girls, once in Karakura, separated into two groups. Sakana, Amaya, Hana, Rangiku, Nanao, and Unohana went in one group while the others went a different way. Sakana was in a shop looking at something she could get her lover when she felt a hand on her ass.

"OMFGWTFBBQ!" She screeched, aiming for the poor innocent balls of the man who groped her. He went down like a sack of bricks and Sakana kicked him again.

"Pervert!"

The next event was creepy, to say the least. Another man came up to them, eyeing the six women before bursting out into song.

"_You're way to beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You'll have me suicidal_

_Suicidal_

_When you say it's over…"_

Sakana thought it would be fun to toy with the crazy pervert, which was scaring the other women.

"_Damn, all these beautiful girls_

_We're only gonna do you dirt (??)_

_We'll have you suicidal_

_Suicidal_

_When I say it's over…"_

The man stared at Sakana, then ran off screaming that the women were going to murder him.

Sakana burst into laughter. "Lame-O!"

And that was the highlight of their night.

Soifon's group was having problems of their own. Shopping problems.

"What do you mean, you don't have my size?!" Soifon snarled. The man looked really scared of the 5'2" Bitch-Ninja in gigai (1).

"Calm down, Soy Sauce (2)! We'll try another store!" Yachiru chirped, hopping on Soifon's shoulder. Soifon sighed and they left the store, much to the man's relief.

"Men."

(1) My nickname for Soifon was Bitch-Ninja Taichou, before I gained a newfound respect for Soifon. She is hilarious. And, according the official SOULs profile book, that is Soifon's height.

(2) What I think of when I hear Soifon. It's Yachiru's nickname for her until the either receives an official one in the series or a better one comes up.

**A/N: Inspiration for this came from a Phoenix Wright video someone did where they took both versions of Beautiful Girls and had both parts opposing each other (Guy, girl, guy, girl). The female version wins in the end. xD Diego and Mia lol. Now, I shall go to bed, because I will be tired tomorrow. xP Also, Sakana has a pet bird, a bald eagle that died and went to the Soul Society… somehow. So Sakana keeps her around as a messenger, although she seems to have some awesome power like Komamura. Who knows? (shrug)**


End file.
